The Unforgetable
by Kura-Chan15
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but the story is really good, kagome got pregnant and afraid to tell inuyasha and waits for 4 years for him to find out with the jewel INcomplete, so please READ and review
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone, i'm baaaaaaaaaaack, sorry for being gone for so long, not that much of you missed me. but anyways um the other story that im working on, i've been gone for so long i can't even remember what it's called, ah well, anyways my computer's hard drive took a crap and i haven't been able to log on and update on my stories, but now that i'm back I've got two more stories to write and this is my new one, the other one I'll put up later. well hope you'll like it and review.

5-27-05

11:02pm

* * *

Kagome was getting her stuff ready for the Feudal Era when her mother came into the kitchen. 

" it sure is hot, isn't it Kagome?"

" yea, it is." Kagome agreed as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

" I hope I'll survive with Inuyasha and them." Kagome was finishing stuffing her clothes when her grandpa came in.

" my god it's hot, when are you going to get the air fixed?" he asked

" soon dad, just give me some time."

" time! it's been almost two weeks!"

" ok well, I'm off, see ya in a week of so." Kagome interrupted as she put her backpack on and headed out the door.

" ok bye honey, have fun!" her mom yelled after her.

Kagome ran to the well and was about to open the shrine when her brother, Souta, stopped her.

" Hey sis, look what I learned in school today." he held out a book that had a picture full of dogs on the cover.

" yep, well I gotta go." She quickly said impatiently.

" you're not going to see Inuyasha are ya?" Souta asked seriously.

" yea why?" Kagome asked curiously. ' this should be good' she thought as she listened.

" because! it's summer, it's the summer where dogs go in heat." Souta whispered the last word.

" in what?"

" heat. y'know breed."

" I know what it means." she said impatiently. " but what does that have to do with Inuyasha?"

" because he's half dog."

" demon." Kagome corrected.

" whatever, so you better becareful if I were you." Souta warned.

'' as if, we're barely together." Kagome retorted

" that's not the point, don't forget that he's half human too, that could even be more dangerous."

" how?" Kagome asked irritably.

" his human side too might be in heat with his demon side and his demon side might take over and do something to you, like get you pregnant, or worse you might even get --"

" ok that's enough!" Kagome yelled, not exactly wanting to hear that last word. Then she rolled her eyes in annoyment and ruffled his hair.

" I'm glad you care, Souta. But don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise." She explained. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at her stupidity and carelessness. Then he walked away as Kagome sighed, " little brothers" then walked in and jumped down the well.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

" where the hell is she! she's late!" Inuyasha yelled as he paced back and forth and around the well waiting.

" that wench was supposed to be here by now."

It seemed like he said the magic word because as soon as he said that she came climbing over.

" where've you been!" he yelled.

" what's wrong with you?" She asked as she stood up and stretched.

" you, that's what's wrong with me, you're late!" he growled his answer.

" god, it's even hotter here than it is at home." she said as she reached to pull her shirt up when Inuyasha stopped her.

" what're you doing?''

" taking my shirt off."

" why?"

" because... I'm hot, what's wrong with you today?" she asked as she fully took her shirt off and showed a red tank top under it. Then she took her skirt off and showed short, dark, blue, jean shorts. Inuyasha stared up and down at her. His demon side tingling with anticipation. He slowly licked his lipsa nd tried to control himself. Finally he had the nerve to turn around and face his back to Kagome. He sighed as he looked down and saw something sticking up. His eyes went wide as he tried to put it back down.

" hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha froze at his name and slowly turned his head.

" uh... yea?"

" where's Miroku and Sango?" She asked as she put her hand to her brow so she could keep the sun out of her eyes and she was looking around for Miroku and Sango.

" oh, they're uh... sitting under a tree...in the uh... shade, y'know to cool off." Kagome gave him a confused look when she saw his shoulders move up and down. She tried to see what he was doing but he kept turning.

" are you ok?" she asked worriedly

" yea, I'm fine, umm... why don't you go see Miroku and Sango and I'll meet you guys there in a minute." he answered nervously.

" ok" Kagome grabbed her backpack and her clothes and headed down to the village. When she was completely out of sight, he raised his hands to see if it would stay down but it was still sticking up like a flower that just bloomed.

" what is wrong with me today?" he asked himself outloud as he jumped into a tree and waited.

' I hope I'm not turning into Miroku or I'm doomed.' he thought. ' I definitely hope I don't do anything stupid that I might regret.' He stood up and jumped from tree to tree to catch up with Kagome. At the thought, Inuyasha's eyes turned red and he started to smirk as he gained speed and stopped right in front of Kagome stopping her in her tracks.

" I'm glad you could catch up, are you ok? Inuyasha?"

* * *

hey i'm all done um... if you see something like chapter 1 then the title of the story, i kinda messed up on trying to put it up but i did it anyways and if i accidentaly messed something up then im sorry please don't get mad! well hopefully you'll get to read and review, well i'll write you later on today or tomorrow so goodbye, oh yea, im gonna edit my author lookup thing so if you want you can read it but im not sure wen im gonna edit it so...you might have to wait a while well gtg, Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi ppls, um...I sadly have to delete this story because to me, it's getting kinda boring and i'm totally out of ideas, I lost my chapters, the one's i already wrote, and I don't think ppl are liking it very much, except for one person, which i can't remember right now.

But yes there's a slight possibity that I am deleting this story, but if you don't want me too, then say so, and maybe I'll think about writing/typing more, or else I will delete it soon.

Oh! check out my other stories too, all of them actually, and tellmeif you like it or not so I know what _to_ delete and what _not_ to do delete, ok? ok. Well hope all of my reviewers read this and...let me know what your choice is. ok, thanks! Ja Ne!


End file.
